Someone's watching over me
by KagomeandInuyashaluver101
Summary: Kagome has left the the Fuedal Era forever, or has she, well in the present it turns out that Kagome's family have all died in a car crash now Kagome is feeling depressed she has no one watching over her or does she? Inspired by the Hilary Duff song InuKa
1. GoodBye Forever

**OMG! I haven't written in since forever! Sorry bout dat I got caught up wit school! Newayz here's my new story Somone's watching over me! The song by Hilary Duff inspired me 2 wrtie this! Hope ya like!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and I repeat Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango and Miroku and……get on with it……….geez fine I do not own Inuyasha and company……..happy?**

"Die Naraku" Inuyasha yelled out as he cut Naraku with his wind scar

"This isn't over Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" screamed Naraku as he disappeared.

"Finally" sighed an exaggerated Inuyasha

"You did it Inuyasha! You finally killed Naraku!" said Kagome

"No…You mean…we did it, I couldn't have done it without Miroku and his wind tunnerl, Sango wit her hiraikotsu, Shippo with his illusions, Kirara, and you Kagome with your arrows and belief in me" replied Inuyasha

"Well said Inuyasha" said Miroku

"Miroku check your right hand to see if the wind tunnel is gone" said Sango

"Oh right!" Miroku said while unwrapping the prayer beads around his right hand once he unwrapped it he saw that the wind tunnel was gone

"It's gone, the cursed wind tunnel is finally gone!" yelled out a very happy Miroku

**Later:**

"_I wonder what I'll do now since Naraku is defeated and we have revived the shikon no tama" _thought Kagome

"Mmmmm" hummed Kagome

"Kagome? Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't see you there? What? Huh?" asked Kagome

"I asked if you're okay" replied Inuyasha

"Yeah…I'm okay? Why?" asked Kagome

"Oh no reason really you just seemed troubled" replied Inuyasha

"Oh I'm just thinking" said Kagome

"About what" asked Inuyasha

"Well…you see…"

"Mmm? It's her" interrupted Inuyasha and he flew off somewhere

"Who? INUYASHA! Come back here who are you talk…oh wait it's her…Kikyo" said Kagome when she saw soul collectors

"I knew it, for a second there I actually thought he cared…what am I talking about Inuyasha would never care about me…only Kikyo…I mean Kikyo is so much better than me…I mean she's prettier…and nicer…and stronger…and smarter….and…and…and" sobbed Kagome

"**WHY INUYASHA! WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY HURT ME BY GOING TO HER! DON'T YOU SEE I LOVE…I LOVE…I LOVE YOU!"** cried Kagome

"Ka…Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered out

"Inuyasha! Oh my god don't tell me you just heard that!" said Kagome

Inuyasha nodded his head

"I…I…I hafta go!" yelled Kagome running towards the bone eaters well

"Kagome! Wait" yelled out Inuyasha following her

Inuyasha caught up with Kagome before she reacher the well

"Kagome…I…."

"Shhhhh! Leave me along Inuyasha, I know that you love Kikyo and not me, so I'm doing you a favor by going back to my own time forever, I'm never coming back, I won't be a hazard to you or Miroku or Sango anymore! I wish you good luck with Kikyo, tell Sango and Miroku good-bye and tell them good luck on their relationship and tell Kirara that I'll miss her and Shippo that I love him and he'll always be in my heart. Don't think about going after me because I'm never coming back no matter what you say…please just give this one favor and don't follow me I never want to see you ever again! Good-bye Inuyasha…forveer" And with that Kagome jumped back down into the well.

"Ka…Ka…**KAGOME!**"

Ok that was the 1st chappy yes I know it stinks! More coming up!s


	2. Why?

**Hey guys! Thanxs 4 the reviews!**

**Tori-kit-uh………ok, well don't worry here's the next chappie**

**anime-lover-forever2007****-Thanxs 4 the review**

**Moonlight black rose****-Thanxs 4 the review**

**Dark Darianna Minamino****- Glad ya like it**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe it, she left, she actually left, she left forever, what did I ever do? I've been there for her and protected her and she left…oh god now what am I gonna do…wait what am I talking about? I'm supposed to be happy...I mean no more complaining…no one to tell me to sit…no one to get sad whenever I go visit Kikyo…no one to cook me Raman…no one to talk to when I feel sad…no one to ride on my back…no one to laugh with…no one to admire…no one to make me feel loved…oh my god what have I've done! **KAGOME! PLEASE COME BAcK!"** said Inuyasha while going back towards the village to break the bad news to the gang.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?" asked Miroku

"Yeah you seem sad" inquired Sango

"Where's Kagome?" asked Shippo

"Nothing's the matter and I am not sad…and Kagome…well…she uh…left" replied Inuyasha

"What do ya mean she left? What did ya do this time? I mean you're always making Kagome sad or mad but oh well she'll be back! Right?" said Shippo

"I didn't do anything runt! And well Kagome said that she's never coming back" said Inuyasha

"What do ya mean? Kagome always comes back!" yelled Shippo

"Well not this time" said Inuyasha

"Why not?" asked Shippo

"**LOOK I DON'T KNOW SHE JUST SAID THAT SHE WAS NEVER COMING BACK! OK? NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? I MEAN IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT KAGOME SAID THAT SHE HATED MY GUTS! WHY? WHY DID SHE LEAVE? I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT TOO! GOD, I'M SO STUPID!"** yelled out Inuyasha

"Uh…come on Shippo, I think we should leave Inuyasha alone" said Miroku

"Yeah come on Kirara" said Sango

So as the gang left Inuyasha alone, Inuyasha was crying, yes the might tough hanyou was crying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile:**

"Mom? Souta? Grandpa? I'm home!" said Kagome

"Anyone here? I said that I was home!" yelled out Kagome again

Kagome saw a note from her mom saying that they were at the theater to watch a movie.

_Knock knock knock_

Kagome made her way towards the door and opened it.

"Hello? Is the Higurashi Shrine?" asked an Officer

"Yes it is. How can I help you officer?" asked Kagome

"Are you Kagome?" asked the officer

"Yea, why is anything the matter?" asked Kagome

"Yeah. Ma'am I'm sorry to say that your mother, brother, and grandpa was in car crash they were hit by a delivery truck and…"

"Is everyone ok?" asked Kagome

"I'm sorry but…"

"No say it isn't so!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but the hit was to violent they all died"

"NO!"

"I'm sorry ma'am have a good night" said officer

"**NO! MOM! SOUTA! GRANDPA! WHY! WHY! GOD WHY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that's the end of this chappie! Hoped ya liked it


End file.
